Yu Yu Saiyuki!
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: Au PairingsInside Goku knew the spirit detectives in his past. 500 years forgotten, what will happen when he meets them again? 'Memories long gone soon return to your broken mind.' Cleric 'Why'd you call me brother? I don't know you' Goku
1. Prologue: A Visit From the Underworld

Kat: Wow! I FINALLY got this story up! And I shortened the Chapter into and epilogue because it was so freaking long!  
Ame: Seriously!  
Kat: Anyway, I'll have chapter 2 up by Saturday, since I don't want to rush the story along.  
Ame: Good, good.  
Kat: (Grins) My fan fiction folder is really growing!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**A Visit From the Underworld**

"So, Jiroshin, have my… _guest's_… arrived yet?" drawled a black haired woman from her throne in the middle of a pristine white and gold room. Her black eyes glittered in anticipation, and a small smirk played about her lips as she rested the side of her face against her fist.

She was in fact, the great Merciful Goddess(Or UN-Merciful Goddess, whichever you'd like to call her…) Kanzeon Bosatsu, in all her shining, glorious beauty. One of the five grand deities to form the Underworld beneath the Earth, the Earth beneath the Heavens, and the Heavens beneath her feet, she held power of influence over a great many, whether it be her irresistible beauty, her immense knowledge, or her intense love of anything interesting that brought them to her, it was her steadfast determination and personality that bordered slightly sadistically taking pleasure in the plight of those whom she disliked or went against her that made them stay.

Like her faithful servant, Jiroshin, whom had just stumbled through the door looking flabbergasted.

Kanzeon's smirk only grew wider as she watched this, knowing the cause instantly. Honestly, Jiroshin's many face's were as easy for her to read as her dear nephew Konzen's feelings towards Kenren, Tenpou, and his little pet; Son Goku.

His current face read 'Your guests have arrived, but Son Goku has done something to upset them' She could read him like a book…

…Ok, she had looked out the window too…

It was very hard to keep from laughing. But, as a mature, wise, and thoughtful-

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!"

"RUN GOKU, RUN!!!!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT!! I'M NOT MAD!!! P-PLEASE SLOW DOWN!!!!"

…Aw f--k it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kanzeon Bosatsu nearly fell off her throne as her laughter racked her entire body. Jiroshin shook his head at her antics, while stifling a smile of his own. Finally able to control her laughter, Kanzeon turned to Jiroshin.

"I'll just be heading to the conference room, then. Be sure to tell our guests where to find me, alright?" Jiroshin nodded, then backed out of the room. Kanzeon smiled to herself, then turned to leave the room.

'_I have a feeling…that this is just the beginning.'_

Yusuke blinked owlishly at his boss.

"We're going _where_?! To see _who_?!_"_ he exclaimed. Koenma scowled at him.

"I _just_ told you. We're going to the Tenkai to see the Merciful Goddess, one of the five grand deities that formed the Heaven, Hell, and Earth. She has called me up on urgent business, and requested I bring my spirit detectives." he repeated, somewhat annoyed.

Yusuke Urameshi, leader of the Underworld Spirit Detectives, was at a loss for words. His team wasn't much better off.

Kurama Minamino, aka the demon fox Yoko Kurama, was wide-eyed and in possible shock of the possibility of seeing a divine one.

Kazuma Kuwabara, spirit sword user and all around idiot was…acting very idiot-like about the situation, gaping like a moron.

Hiei Jaganshi, the only one who _seemed_ unaffected by this. But those who knew him well enough could tell, on the inside he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Yusuke stammered. "H-Heaven?! I thought…but what about…where do people really…?! G-Guah!!" Koenma smirked slightly at Yusuke's bewilderment.

"Yes there is a Heaven. It's where the Gods and Goddess's live and watch over everything from above. When people die, they come here, then get set on a nice happy path, or a very mean, not-nice path. Simple as that." he stated smugly. Yusuke glowered angrily at him, about to say something when Kurama spoke up.

"Excuse me, Koenma sir, but…why would the Merciful Goddess want you to bring us? We are, after all, only spirit detectives." he asked cautiously. Koenma frowned.

"Well, I've really only spoken to her a few times, usually it's my father doing business with her. But every time I have, she's mentioned wanting to know more about my detectives. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say that's the only reason she even handle business concerning the Underworld. I've heard she usually dumps all of her work on her nephew. …Please don't tell her I mentioned that…anyway, her visits were usually sporadic until-"

"Wait, wait, wait! SHE has come down HERE?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan, whom had just walked in the door, giggled at his outburst, startling him(And Yusuke…).

"Yes, she has. And I might say that she is very…interesting. And, um, very well built. I've never met someone of her stature so…so…c-con-confused." she said, choking on words as she tried to fight her oncoming giggle-fit. Hiei rolled his eyes at her antics, while Kuwabara gave her a quizzical stare.

"Botan, if you're quite done insulting someone who could banish you to oblivion and back…then back to oblivion, I'd LIKE to continue." Koenma stated embarrassedly. Botan bit her lip and nodded, then walked off into a corner to dissolve into small fits of giggles. Koenma rolled his eyes and continued.

"Her visits were, as I said before I was so RUDLEY interrupted, very sporadic until I mention Kurama's demon half. After that she visited me more often, always asking questions about the Yoko." he said, looking at Kurama. Kurama looked astonished.

"Yoko? She seemed interested in Yoko? Why?" he asked confusedly. "Yoko Kurama, the legendary fox-demon thief, seems like an odd thing for a Goddess of her position to be interested in…" Koenma nodded, then looked thoughtful.

"Come to think of it, she didn't really seemed all that interested in Yoko's exploits per say, she seemed more interested in how he looked. She seemed particularly attracted to the subject of his face." he said. Kurama blinked.

"…His face?" he asked, hoping fervently that the Goddess of Mercy had better things to do than think of his face all the time. Yusuke sniggered.

"Oh, Kurama, you've got fan girls in higher places than we thought!" he exclaimed. Kurama pouted and crossed his arms, giving Yusuke a particularly upset glare. Yusuke only grinned and backed up. Koenma smiled a little, then stood and changed into his teenaged form.

"Well, lets be going then." he said, waving a hand making a portal appear. Botan quickly recovered from her giggles and joined him in stepping through the portal. Yusuke looked to the others, nodded, then jumped through, being followed by his team.

Kanzeon smiled as she watched the portal form in her garden. Jiroshin was already standing there, waiting for her special guests. They talked for a moment, then that's when things got interesting. It took all she had to keep herself from laughing.

'_Oh, Goku…you've just got to love that little saru…'_ she thought happily. Then, her door opened to reveal a small boy with the same golden eyes as said saru, Toushin Nataku Taishi.

"Merciful Goddess? You called for me?" he asked timidly. Kanzeon smiled at him.

"Yes, have you and Goku been practicing like I asked you to?" she asked the boy. Nataku smiled brightly.

"Yup! We're REALLY good at it now! We practiced and practiced and practiced until we got it just right! It was so fun!" he exclaimed. Kanzeon smiled bigger.

"Good! Because you'll be entertaining at a meeting I shall have shortly. I hope you don't mind. Go tell Goku now, dear." she said. Nataku's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"YAY!! I will! I can't wait! We'll do our best!! Bye!! And thank you!" he yelled, running out of the room to find his best friend. Kanzeon's smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"Haha…let's see how everyone will react to that! I can't wait to see the looks on theirs face's!!" she said quietly to herself. A few moments later Jiroshin burst in the door looking flabbergasted.

"So Jiroshin, have my…_guests…_ arrived yet?" she drawled.

* * *

Kat: YAY! DONE!  
Ame: GOTTA GO! HAVE FUN!  
Kat: REVIEW, PLEASE?  
Ame: I'M GONNA SNEEZE! 


	2. Chapter One: 500 Years Ago: Part One

Kat: (Heart) Chapter twoooo!

Ame: You seem...happier...today...

Kat: Because, Warrior Nun agreed to be my friend! I'm so honored!

Ame: (Scowl) But, I'm still your best friend, right?

Kat: of course! No one could replace my sister!

Ame: Hmph. Fine...for now.

Kat: Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A Visit From The Underworld**

**500 Years Ago: Part One**

Everyone looked around, and though some hid it, they were all awestruck. They were standing in the middle of a large beautiful garden full of the most exotic flowers any of them have ever seen.

They only two that seemed unfazed were Koenma and Botan. But that is because they had already come to visit a few times. Koenma turned to his inwardly gawking and openly gawking team and smirked.

"The Merciful Goddess loves her flowers, eh? What do you boys think?" he asked. Kurama looked around.

"They are beautiful…" he said, gazing longingly at a beautiful purple flower.

"Yes, we in the palace take very good care of them." said a deep voice to their right. Everyone turned to face and old man in armor with black hair and kind but stern eyes. Koenma smiled.

"Ah, Jiroshin. How have you been?" he asked. The old man smiled at Koenma.

"I've been fine, Prince Koenma." he said. "Now, if you'll follow-"

"OLD MAAAAAAAAN!!" A loud scream interrupted Jiroshin, startling him and the Underworld Prince and his detectives. A young boy ran into the garden, waving his arms above his head looking quite upset. Koenma gasped in horror when he lay eyes upon the child. Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gasped as well, but for an entirely different reason as Koenma. Hiei just stared wide-eyed at him.

No more that 10 years of age, he had long locks of brown hair reaching a little past his tiny waist, that spiked up near his forehead; jutting out from behind a large golden diadem that he wore on his head. His outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top and white jeans, with shackles of disturbingly heavy chains around his neck, both wrists, and both ankles. But, his most shocking feature were his large, round, beautifully enchanting golden eyes that shone with worried tears.

Koenma stared at the child in shock and horror, then turned to Jiroshin.

"Jiroshin! What is the meaning of this child?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Yusuke snapped angrily. "Why is he wearing those chains?! He's just a kid!" Koenma gave Yusuke a strange look, before turning back to Jiroshin.

"Well?!" Jiroshin motioned for Koenma to come over.

"Ah yes, I was just about to speak to you about him…" he said. Koenma walked over and began talking with Jiroshin in hushed tones. As they did this, the child stared tearfully at Jiroshin.

"Old Man!! Old Man!! Look at me, over here!! OLD MAN!!" he yelled, trying desperately to get Jiroshin's attention. Jiroshin motioned for Koenma to wait a moment, and he turned to the child.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. The boy looked up to him.

"I-I ca-can't fuh-fuh-fi-ah-ah-ahuwahh!!" he sobbed, trying so hard to speak properly through his tears. Kurama quickly walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hush now, it's alright child…try to speak calmly…" he murmured. The boy looked at him, then nodded slowly. He turned back to Jiroshin and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I c-can't find Ko-Ko-Konzeeeeen!!!!" he shrieked, bursting into another round of sobs. "Or Ken-niichan!! Or Ten-chan!! Or Homura-san!! I can't even find Nataku-kun!! They're all gone!! I'm scared they might be hurt!"

"Do not worry, Konzen and the other's have gone to a meeting. I'm vaguely aware Tenpou telling Kenren to tell you…he must have forgotten. His irresponsibility never cease's to amaze me…as for Nataku, I'm not so sure I know where he is." Jiroshin replied, giving the child a smile. The boys tears stopped flowing as he wiped off his face and smiled at Jiroshin in return.

"Th-Thank you, Old Man." he said, bowing cutely to Jiroshin. Jiroshin smiled and patted him on the head.

"Now, Koenma and I need to speak. Wait over there, and I'll walk you back to your room so you won't get hurt." he said. The boy nodded, then turned to Kurama, who was still standing behind him only a few feet away next to Hiei, and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, so, so, so, so, so, so, much! That's a thank you for everyone of my friends, and me!" he said. Kurama smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure little one." he said. Yusuke walked up to the boy now.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" he asked. The boy blinked and smiled at Yusuke.

"My name is Goku! Son Goku, I'm 10 years old!" he said. Yusuke grinned at him.

"Nice ta' meet'cha Goku!" he said, reached for Goku's hand to shake it. Goku gladly accepted his hand, then peered up at him with great interest.

"You…You're don't not like me?" he asked. Yusuke blinked. Everyone stared at him strangely. Koenma, who feeling better after his talk with Jiroshin, turned to stare at Goku as well.

"Huh?"

"You don't not like me?"

"…Huh?" Yusuke just didn't understand the question. Goku furrowed his little brow in deep thought. Then, he remembered a word Konzen taught him the other day to describe the question that Goku asked him. He hadn't understood Goku's original question either.

"You don't hate me?" he asked. Yusuke blinked at him again, then shook his head.

"No…why would I hate you? You're way to cute to be hated! Plus, I just met you. Sure, it doesn't take long for hate to form, but you haven't done anything to me." he said. Goku blinked, then smiled the brightest smile Yusuke had ever seen at him.

"If you don't hate me, can I be your friend?" he asked sweetly. Yusuke stared at him in shock, then grinned. Koenma smiled, knowing exactly what Yusuke's answer would be. He felt bad for his earlier outburst, and was glad Goku was getting along with his detectives.

"'Course you can!" he exclaimed. "And you can also be friends with Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and Kurama!" he added, pointing at each in turn. Goku smiled at each one of then, until his eyes fell on Kurama. He stared for a moment then walked over to him.

"Is your hair hot?" he asked, staring at Kurama's head. Kurama looked confused.

"My hair? No, my hair isn't hot. Why?" he asked.

"It looks like fire!" he exclaimed. Kurama blinked, then smiled, along with most (Not Hiei) of the boys.

"You are so cute!" Botan exclaimed, clasping her hands. Goku smiled, then pointed at Kurama's hair.

"If it's not hot, can I touch it?" he asked innocently. Kurama smiled.

"Why not?" he asked to no one in particular, before kneeling in front of Goku so the child had access to his fiery red locks of hair.

Goku's small soft hands reached up and gently stroked Kurama's hair. He giggled happily once he confirmed it was not hot. His small fist closed around a handful of it and brought his face closer to it so he could smell it.

"Mmm…it smells like rose's…" he cooed. Just then, another young boy ran into the garden.

"GOOOOOKUUUUUU!!!!!" he yelled, obviously excited about something.

Goku's eyes widened in shock and he jumped back and let out a shrill scream of fright, throwing both of his skinny arms into the air. Unfortunately, this had some bad consequence's…

"OW!" Kurama yelled, throwing a hand up to his head were a certain lock of hair had previously been. _Previously._ Now, it was clutched in the hand of a very shocked, frightened, and horrified Son Goku.

Horror-stricken, Goku stared at the fistful of red hair he held in his small hand. It wasn't much, since Goku's hands are small, but it was enough for Goku to know…that had hurt like hell. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, Jiroshin, _even Hiei_ stared in shock at the hair as well, with mouth hanging open. Though Hiei's was only slightly open.

The boy whom had entered the garden and shouted had his hands covering his mouth, with the same look on his face as Goku currently hand.

"G-Goku! Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause that, really I didn't, but I was just so excited…" he exclaimed, obviously trying to bring attention to himself and away from Goku, for he was waving his arms around like a maniac.

This boy was also no more than 10, and had long black hair with long spiky bangs that looked like hooks hanging in front of his pale face. His outfit consisted of white and gold robes. On his forehead was a small purple diamond, right above bright golden eyes that looked just like Goku's.

"N-Nataku-kun…" Goku choked out. The boy stopped waving and looked at Goku. Jiroshin turned pale and ran inside to inform his mistress about this.

"Yes?, Goku-kun?" he asked. Goku's tiny shoulders began to tremble and his beautiful golden orbs filled with large, round, wet tears.

"I-I…I'm g-gonna cry!" he whimpered. Nataku's golden eyes widened in fright.

"N-No! G-Goku-kun, I hate it when you cry!! Please, please, please don't…cry…" he said, starting off frantic, but trailing off into confusion as he caught sight of Koenma. "Koenma-sama…Prince of the…" his eyes widened once again in fright, of a completely different kind.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Goku screamed, tears overflowing down his face.

"G-Goku! Get away from him!" Nataku shrieked, dashing forward and seizing Goku's arm. Goku turned to look at him in surprise, tears still falling. Nataku turned and, hand clamped tightly around Goku's elbow, dragged Goku as fast as he could out of the garden.

"RUN GOKU, RUN!" he screamed. Goku looked confused.

"Wh-why?!" he asked, trying very hard to keep up with Nataku, Kurama's red hair still clenched in his fist.

"_They're Death Gods, Goku!"_ Nataku said. "If you don't get away, they'll take you to the Underworld and we'll never see each other again! And you won't be able to live here anymore!" Goku's eyes widened in horror.

"N-No! I don't wanna leave!" he said fearfully. Nataku turned his head slightly and grinned at him.

"Then run Goku! I promise I'll never let anything happen to you!" he said. Goku smiled at him and ran faster.

Kurama stood up and shouted after Goku.

"IT'S ALRIGHT!! I'M NOT MAD!!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair on that side of his head. Suddenly he turned very pale and began patting his hair.

"Oh no…Oh no…P-PLEASE SLOW DOWN!!" he shouted, taking off after them. Yusuke, confused, called after him.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" he asked. "You just said you weren't mad!"

"I'm not! But the handful of hair Goku pulled out hand my rose whip in it!" he called. Yusuke and everyone's eyes widened, then they ran after him. Yusuke caught up to Kurama in a few quick strides.

"At least he won't get hurt of it, he's not able to activate it…right?" he asked. Hiei, whom was running next to him, scoffed.

"Of course not, only one with powers of the earth can activate it. And even if that child had earth powers -which I highly doubt, demons with earth powers are hard to come by- he would be to young and weak to wield them properly." he said. Kurama nodded, though he looked a bit uncertain.

"Let's just hurry. I'm worried about Goku and his friend…" Yusuke said. Koenma caught up to them riding on the back of Botan's broom.

"His friend is the Crown Prince, Toushin Nataku Taishi. The 'Killing Doll' of Tenkai." he said. Yusuke looked at him.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding!!" he snapped. Kurama bit his lip.

"Then this might get a little complicated. He might try and kill us…" he said. Kuwabara, whom had FINALLY caught up, looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding me, right?!" he exclaimed. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know…he might do anything. He can, after all, get away with it." he said sullenly. Yusuke frowned for a moment, then grinned.

"Whatever! Let's just find Goku and get your rose whip back! Nothin'll happen!" he said, charging forward at a faster rate.

"Sure is optimistic, isn't he?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled. Kuwabara grinned. Botan giggled. Koenma shook his head good-naturedly.

---

Meanwhile, Nataku and Goku had finally come to a rest under a random tree, both gasping lightly for breath. Nataku cracked one eye open to look at Goku, and smiled. Then that smile grew bigger, and bigger, until he was outright beaming at the other boy. And that's where the laughter started.

Goku looked up questioningly at Nataku, who was now laughing so hard he had to clutch at his sides to keep from aching. Goku pouted, not knowing what he was laughing at.

"What's so funny, 'Taku-kun?" he asked. Nataku grinned at Goku, and spoke through his giggles.

"Second time! That's the second time Goku!!" he choked out. Goku blinked. Then, understanding what he was implying, grinned, then joined in the laughter.

"Hahaha! First Konzen's hair, then that Death God's!! How clumsy can you get Goku?" Nataku asked, wiping laugh-induced tears from his face. Goku smiled and shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess!!" he said. Nataku cracked up again, and Goku turned to his hand, which still held tightly to the hair he had pulled out. He brought it closer to his face, then pulled it away.

"I wonder why his hair smell's like rose's?" he asked. Nataku, finally over his little fit, turned to him.

"It does? Let me smell!!" he said. Goku held out his hand and Nataku sniffed at the shiny red locks of hair. He wrinkled his nose, pulled back and sneezed.

"Wowie, that's some strong stench…but in a good way. You're right, that does smell like rose's." he said. Goku frowned.

"But why? Why have hair smell like a rose?" he asked. Nataku shrugged.

"I dunno…a lot of girls like their hair to smell like flowers." he said, leaning back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. Goku blinked.

"But…that was a boy…" he said. Nataku's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"WHAT?! Really?!" he exclaimed. Goku gaped at him.

"Yes! You didn't know?!" he shrieked. Nataku shook his head.

"No!! He's as girl-like as Konzen!!" he said, still shocked. Goku blinked.

"Konzen is girl-like?" he asked. Nataku rolled his eyes.

"Yes! You haven't noticed yet?" he asked half heartedly, knowing he hadn't. Goku shook his head.

"I guess I've never noticed because I could smell it right away, I could smell Konzen was a boy, so I never paid much attention to that." he said. Nataku shrugged, then sighed.

"I wish I had the same sense of smell you had Goku…I can only smell slight difference's in scent. You can smell then difference between genders, even if the person wasn't originally the gender he or she claimed to be." he said. Goku blinked.

"There are people like that?" he asked. Nataku shrugged.

"Earth is a strange, strange place." Nataku said. "And that's all she wrote!" Goku blinked.

"Who wrote what?" he asked. Nataku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped cold when he saw the Death God's from earlier.

"Goku! It's the Shiningami!" he exclaimed. Goku gasped and both boys jumped to their feet and turned to face their 'enemies'.

---

Yusuke was the first to spot them. They had gotten to their feet and were now staring at them fearfully.

"There they are!" he yelled. Nataku stepped in front of Goku defensively and shouted.

"You won't take Goku to the Underworld! It's my fault he pulled your hair, not his!" He put his fists up as a warning. Kurama held both of his hands up.

"It's not like that. Don't do anything hasty, I just want my weapon." he said. Nataku's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"You'd attack us just for pulling out some girly smelling hair?" he snarled. Kurama sweat dropped.

'My…My hair smells girly?' he thought, dismayed. Beside him, Yusuke sniggered at his insult.

"No, I just said-"

"AHHHH!!!" Goku screamed, cutting off Kurama's voice. "Just go away! I don't wanna go to the Underworld!" he shouted, waving the hand that held Kurama's hair around in front of him. Suddenly, to the utmost surprise of everyone there, a rose sprouted from the hair. Goku's eyes widened. Nataku turned to him and blinked. Then he grinned.

"So that's why it smelled like rose's!" he exclaimed. Goku and everyone sweat dropped.

Yusuke looked at Hiei with confusion written on his face.

"I thought only earth demons could do that!" he said. "So is Goku an Earth demon?" Kurama blinked, also confused.

"Maybe…but he shouldn't have been able to make it sprout anyway…I could sense no power coming from him, so even if he were an Earth demon…" he said. Nataku heard this, and glared at him.

"How dare you insult him like that?!" he snapped angrily. Hiei scowled.

"What insult?" he asked. Nataku's eyes narrowed.

"Goku is no demon filth! So don't say that!!" he shouted. Hiei glared at him, about to say something when Kurama stepped forward.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you, I just want that rose…you see, it's really a weapon…I don't want you getting hurt on it…" he said. Nataku blinked.

"Weapon? Please, it's just a ro-"

"Nataku, I think I broke the rose…" interrupted Goku, whom was now holding the Rose Whip, in it's full form. Kurama's eyes widened.

"H-How?!" he exclaimed. Yusuke stared at the whip, then at Goku.

"I didn't even feel a power surge or anything…" he muttered. How could Goku have summoned the rose whip without anyone noticing?!

Nataku looked at the whip in awe.

"Whoa…well, I guess he wasn't kidding! That looks like it might hurt!" he said. Goku nodded, then turned to Kurama.

"I-I'm sorry I ran…I didn't want to die, is all…if I had I wouldn't be able to Konzen or Nataku anymore…Or Ten-chan and Ken-niichan… I'm sorry…" he said shamefully. Nataku bit his lip and patted Goku's shoulder.

"No, it's my fault. I jumped to conclusions, because I've never seen a God of Death before. At least not in Tenkai. So I thought you were here to take someone, and because Goku pulled your hair…" he explained. Kurama smiled at them.

"It's alright…we're not here to take anyone anywhere. Just to visit, right, Koenma sir?" he asked. Koenma smiled.

"Yes, just here to see that UN-Merciful Goddess…" he said, muttering the 'Un' part to himself. Yusuke sniggered and Kuwabara stifled a few laughs.

Goku and Nataku smiled at them. Then Nataku looked at the shadows on the ground and gasped.

"Oh no! Goku, we need to get to the meeting hall! We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed. Goku's eyes widened and he turned to Kurama and the others.

"You'll be late to! We need to hurry!" he exclaimed. Kurama looked at Goku and Nataku.

"They're right…but I don't think they can run fast enough…someone will have to carry them. I'd do it, but I'm afraid it would slow me down…" Yusuke smirked.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

Kat: Wowie! That was lkonger than teh first chapter!

Ame: yeah... I guess.

Kat: .

Ame: Anyway...

Kat: ... ... ... ...(Glomps Ame) NO MAD AT KITTY!!

Ame: O.o WTF?!

Kat: NO MAD NO MAD NO MAD AT ME!!!!!

Ame: I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!!!

Kat: (Sobs) YOU ARE!!!! YOU MAD AT ME!!!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Ame?!?!?!?! NO I'M NOT!!!! NOT NOTNOTNOTNOTNOTNOT!!!!

Kat: (Shrug) If you say so..anyway!

Ame: O.O

Kat: I already have teh third installment typed, but I won't post until saturday...If I remember...Toodles!

Ame: F-FAKER!!!!


	3. Chapter Two: 500 Years Ago: Part two

**Chapter Two:**

**A Visit From The Underworld**

**500 Years Ago: Part Two**

Kanzeon Bosatsu, whom was now sitting at the meeting table, eyed the other people at the table calmly.

Her nephew, Konzen Douji, sat on the side of the table to her right. He was tall, even when sitting. He was wearing his long purple robes with black jeans and gray belt/choker. His beautiful blond bangs framed his smooth pale face, his droopy yet sharp violet eyes and crimson chakra adorning his brow. His hair was long and flowing, reaching down to his feminine waist even in a ponytail.

Her nephew's good friend Tenpou Gensui sat next to Konzen. He was tall as well, as is most kami's in Tenkai. He was wearing his usual long white lab coat and wire-rimmed glass's. He had silky brown hair that caressed his shoulders, bangs just long enough to tickle the top of his deep, serious, emerald eyes that contradicted the ever present sweet lovely smile of his face.

Her nephew's other good friend, Kenren Taishou was sitting next to his lover Tenpou, head drooping slightly to show his exhaustion. He wore his normal long black coat with black jeans and orange shirt with a genuine human skull dangling from a necklace made of other bones. He had short red hair with an odd marking on his brow, mischievous eyes that even Kanzeon herself could appreciate, and a cigarette sticking from a lazy grin on his mouth.

The person that is disdained(Because of jealousy) by her nephew, Homura, sat next to Kenren. He had a long purple coat on with a tight black shirt and tight blue jeans on, along with a string of red prayer beads on his neck. He had shoulder length black hair that was slightly stringy, framing his smirking and handsome facial features.

Kanzeon smiled softly to herself. Though none(Especially not Konzen or Homura) would admit it, they all had a bond of friendship no obstacle could wither or break. And to think, what had brought them all together was a small heretic child no one in Tenkai cared about.

'Well,' she thought, looking up and the worried-so-I'm-acting-more-annoyed-than-usual, slightly-worried-but-hiding-it-with-this-fake-smile, edgy-so-I'm-pretending-to-be-tired, worried-so-I'm-just-acting-more-jerkish-than-usual expressions on the faces of the four other kami in the room, 'Maybe not no one.'

Konzen looked up at the sundial at the end of the room and growled softly.

"Damnit, when will they get here?! It's so late, Goku probably went of to find Nataku and got into some trouble," he snapped. "If Kenren hadn't told him we were in a meeting, he'd probably be bawling somewhere thinking we'd left him or something." Kenren jerked his head up.

"Kenren was supposed to do WHAT now?!" he asked nervously. Konzen glared at him.

"You were SUPPOSED to tell Goku we had a meeting today. You DID tell him, didn't you, Kenren?" he asked dangerously. Kenren gulped.

"Oh…I-I knew I was forgetting something…" he mumbled. Konzen stood up.

"KENREN!!" he shouted. Tenpou glared at Kenren.

"Kenren!" he scolded. Homura rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant move, kappa." he said. Kenren glared at all of them.

"It's not my fault! It's Konzen's! He shouldn't have asked me!!" he snapped. Konzen glared at him.

"You're right, I should have asked someone with half a brain!!" he shouted. Kanzeon smiled.

"Oh, just wait. They'll be here in a few minutes then you can tell Goku you're sorry. You should really take better care of your pet, Konzen." she said. Konzen was about to open his mouth to say something when Jiroshin came in, trying so very hard to keep a straight face.

"Excuse me, Merciful Goddess and others, the guests have arrived…and they have brought some…new…friends…" he managed to choke out these words before he clamped a hand over his mouth to smother his giggle-fit. Kanzeon raised an eyebrow. Then she had to stifle her giggles too, seeing what walked through the door.

There was Koenma, is all binky-fied glory. Though the others, though mystified by the fact that this teenage boy was sucking on a big blue binky, that wasn't the reason behind her giggles. No, Kanzeon had already laughed at Koenma's binky earlier that month.

It wasn't his pretty, perky, assistant Botan either, she herself was trying very hard not to laugh. She floated about a foot off the ground, sitting on her oar, with both hands covering her mouth.

It was…

"Koenma, I take it these are your spirit detectives?" Kanzeon asked, through her small little outbursts of laughter. Koenma grinned broadly back at her.

"Yes they are, Merciful Goddess, and it seems they've taken up baby-sitting…well, at least, _he _has." he stated, pointing to the end of the line his spirit detectives were standing in.

Yusuke Urameshi stood at the beginning on the line, next to Botan. He had his lips puckered in an attempt to keep his mouth shut.

Kazuma Kuwabara stood next to him, lip sucked in, also trying to keep his mouth shut.

Kurama Minamino stood next to Kuwabara, smiling widely at everyone, as to keep peace…and to keep from laughing.

And finally…the source of their laughter stood at the end of the line. Hiei Jaganshi, fearsome Hiei, terrifying-bad tempered-mean Hiei…

Had a monkey on his shoulders and a puppet on his back.

More specifically Son Goku was sitting on his right shoulder, -Which was actually uncomfortable for Hiei, the kid weighed a lot more than he seemed to!- clinging to his hair so he wouldn't fall off, and Nataku was hanging onto the back of Hiei's cloak, head resting on his shoulder and right hand grabbing the sleeve of Hiei's right arm.

Kanzeon laughed so hard she cried, Jiroshin had to steady himself against a wall to keep from falling to the floor laughing, Kenren fell out of his chair laughing, Yusuke and Kuwabara slid to the floor in hysteric's, Kurama buried his face in his hands with shoulders shaking from laughter, Botan hand to hang onto her oar for dear life to keep from falling off, and Koenma was WEAK.

Konzen, on the other hand was horrified. Homura looked stunned. Tenpou looked widely concerned, and Hiei looked furious. Goku was smiling because everyone seemed so happy, and Nataku was confused. Then Goku caught sight of Konzen and his face lit up.

"Konzen!" he squealed. The others stopped laughing(Slowly) and looked around, for the 'Konzen' that Goku had been babbling about the whole way there. Konzen glared at Goku.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID MONKEY?!" he shouted. Goku cringed, then slid off Hiei's shoulder and scurried over to Konzen and grabbed hold of his robes.

"I-I'm sorry Konzen…I thought you l-left me…" he mumbled, tears forming in the corners of his wide golden eyes. "I-I didn't wanna loose my sun…" Konzen glared down at him.

"Stupid! If I left you, you'd cause chaos! You're to much trouble to be left alone!" he snapped. Goku bowed his head. Yusuke nudged Kurama.

"THAT'S that 'Great and wonderful Konzen'? He look's more like a girl than you." he said. Kurama sweat dropped, and Hiei shook his head. "Plus, he's a jerk." Yusuke added heatedly watching Konzen shout at young Goku.

"I-I'm so-so sorry…" Goku whimpered. He clung to Konzen's robes a little tighter. "Really, Konzen I'm sorry… really…" Konzen glared down at him, bopped him on the head, then sat down.

"Whatever…just go home and wait for me. The meeting should be over soon." he said. Goku grinned, then scurried over to Nataku, who had jumped off Hiei's back. They were both about to leave, when Kanzeon held up her hand.

"Now, you two, wait a moment. I believe I asked you to provide entertainment for the meeting…? They can be so _dreadfully_ boring…" she said. Nataku spun around and grinned.

"Oh yeah! Goku that's what I wanted to tell you!" he exclaimed. Goku grinned.

"Yays!" he squealed. "I get to stay with Konzen!" Konzen groaned, then glared daggers at Kanzeon. She just smiled.

"Well, you two go change into the outfits I gave you earlier, then just sit in the corner and wait until I tell you to entertain, alright?"

"Alright!" both kids squealed, rushing from the room eagerly. Homura raised an eyebrow at Kanzeon.

"I'm almost afraid to know what you are making those poor innocent boys wear." he stated. Kanzeon just gave him a dark little smirk, then gestured for the detectives and Botan to sit down.

Kanzeon and Koenma sat together at the head of the table. Homura sat on Kanzeon's side of the table. Tenpou sat next to him, Kenren sat next to him, and Konzen sat at the end of the table, across from Kanzeon.

Botan sat on Koenma's side of the table. Kurama sat next to her, Hiei sat next to him, and Yusuke sat next to Konzen at the end of the table across from Koenma. Kuwabara just sat next to Yusuke, between him and Konzen.

Yusuke kind of eyed Konzen out of the corner of his eye. Konzen was doing the same. Even though they were barley glancing at each other, they could both derive contempt and irritation for one another. Kuwabara was feeling uncomfortable sitting between them. There was an awkward silence, broken only by Koenma and Kanzeon debating in hushed tones about the matters Kanzeon had summoned him for.

Kurama looked across the table at Tenpou and smiled. Tenpou smiled back and held out his hand for the redhead to take.

"I'm Tenpou Gensui, Marshall of the Goujun's Western Army of Tenkai. Very pleased to meet you." he said happily. Kurama smiled and took his hand.

"I'm Kurama Minamino. I'm a spirit detective under the leadership of my squad's 'commanding officer' Yusuke Urameshi and our boss, Prince Koenma." he smiled wider. "If you can call Yusuke an officer, and not just a brutish rouge-like leader." Tenpou smiled wider in turn.

"I feel we are to become good friends, Kurama-san." Kurama let go of Tenpou's hand and nodded.

"As do I…but it's just Kurama, to my friends."

Meanwhile, Botan smiled happily at Homura, who was quietly regarding everyone with no real signs of interest at all. He only gazed softly at everyone, with what Botan _thought_ was hidden anger.

"Hi! I'm Botan!" she said politely. Homura's dark eyes shifted slightly to gaze at her, before giving a curt nod.

"Homura." was all he said. Botan frowned. He didn't seem to like her -Or anyone else here- at all. Though she was pretty sure he had been regarding Goku with kindness, and had at least been smiling when they first arrived.

"Um, um, um, how old are you?" she asked. Then she mentally slapped herself. What a rude, not to mention stupid, thing to ask! Homura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Old enough. Kami age slowly. I am around the age of twenty-eight at the time." he said, rather irritably. Botan gulped.

"W-Well, I'm still a teenager, as you can see. I don't age at all, I'm dead." she said. Once again, she mentally smacked herself. Now she sounded as if she were bragging! Homura's eyes narrowed. Botan winced, and waited for him to explode at her, when…

"Really? That's quite interesting. Could you tell me more?" he asked. Botan blinked. And she blinked again. Then she looked up at his face carefully and nearly melted.

He was smiling at her! His mouth had twisted into a devilishly handsome smirk and he was resting his chin of the back of his hand, leaning in her direction ever so slightly. Botan blushed bright, bright, bright red.

"M-More a-about wha-what?" she asked, cursing herself for stuttering. Homura smirked wider.

"About your time being stopped when you die. About how you didn't crossover when you died, instead going to work for Lord Koenma. About the pro's and con's of the job." he said. Botan smiled. She totally had his attention now!

"Well, it's like this…" she launched into a lengthy explanation about her job. Homura smirked seductively at her to keep her talking outwardly, while inwardly he smirked deviously.

'_This may prove useful…' _he thought to himself.

Kenren grinned at Hiei. Hiei glared at Kenren.

"So, short stuff, I'm Kenren Taishou, General of Goujun's Western army, under Marshall Tenpou!" he exclaimed. Hiei scoffed lightly.

"Hiei. I'm a fire apparition, and agent for the idiot Koenma. I hold loyalty to Yusuke and Kurama, and to no one else. I also hate this place, my job, and the idiot sitting between my leader and the blond one." he said. Kenren laughed,

"Spunky, aren't cha? I agree though, Tenkai is boring. And I also only hold loyalty to My Marshall…and blondie, when he's not being bitchy." he said. Hiei raised an eyebrow, then smirked. He leaned back in his chair and nodded.

Yusuke glared at Konzen. Konzen glared at Yusuke. Kuwabara sat in the middle, feeling uncomfortable. For some reason, both Konzen and Yusuke decided they did NOT like one another. Kuwabara was wishing he had sat somewhere else…

All of a sudden, Kanzeon and Koenma looked up at everyone. Then Kanzeon smiled at Kurama.

"Excuse me, You are Yoko Kurama, the great demon thief of Makai, are you not?" she asked pleasantly. Kurama, though a little taken aback, nodded slowly.

"Yes…in technical terms, I am. I there…a problem, Lady Bosatsu?" he asked calmly. She just smiled wider at him.

"No, in fact, this is just lovely. And very fortunate for me…and certain other people." she stated, glancing across the long table to Konzen, whom was still eyeing Yusuke in vehement contempt. She smirked lightly at him, then continued on. "I would, if you don't mind showing me, like to see your demonic form." Kurama's eyes widened.

"W-Why? I-I just can't, it would be-" he was cut off, by Homura's baritone voice, filled with a sort of morbid amusement.

"So, what you're saying is, that you'd refuse a request from her Excellency, the _great_ Lady Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Merciful Goddess herself?" he asked, utter sarcasm and disrespect for the Lady in question very much apparent in his voice. Kurama was stunned for a moment at the complete contradictory actions the tone of voice and his actual words created. Yusuke and Konzen turned away from their little eye-on-eye staring contest to regard the situation. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to see Kurama's demon form? It isn't anything you'd be interested in." he growled. Konzen turned to his aunt.

"Yes, why would that concern you, kusobaba? And why did you call us all here in the first place? I'm beginning to suspect you have greater motives, than just a peace meeting, like you first told us." he said, glaring at the goddess with even greater contempt than he had shown Yusuke. Said goddess merely smiled.

"Why Konzen, my dear nephew, how could you accuse me of such atrocity as having greater motives than just a peace meeting? Peace is very important you know." she stated cockily. Konzen's eyes narrowed dangerously into disdainful slits.

"Because, I know you. You conniving snake of a woman! I was suspicious of this 'peace meeting' from the moment you demanded I come! You, who sits around all day on your blasted throne just waiting for war to break out in the lower realms just so you could get your 'amusement' of the day!" he snapped. Koenma's eyes widened in shock at Konzen's words of the utmost raw rudeness towards the goddess. Homura raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tenpou smiled, and shook his head lightly. Kenren sniggered behind his hand. Jiroshin sputtered incoherently, and Kanzeon just smirked at her nephew.

"Well damn. You do know me well, dear nephew." she said. Koenma, Botan, and the detectives all gazed quizzically at Kanzeon, whom had just openly accepted insults thrown at her by her own kin. Konzen huffed at her, then sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest. Kanzeon smiled lightly, then continued with her speech. "I, unlike most Kami in Tenkai, am not hypocritical. I can admit my faults." then she smirked. "The real reason I called you all here…is that what you want to know?" she asked. Everyone stared at her, then Koenma spoke up quietly.

"Yes. I've heard of you and your attitude before, and truthfully…I had the same suspicions as Konzen-san." Kanzeon smirked deeply. Then she stated clearly and concisely;

"To form an unbreakable connection." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What…what do you mean, Lady Bosatsu?" Botan asked timidly. Kanzeon opened her mouth to either answer, or say something smart, when Nataku called from behind the door to the room.

"Lady Kaaanzeooon!!!" he sang. "We're reeeeady!" Kanzeon smirked darkly, which made everyone nervous.

"Then come in, please! We could use a laugh or two!" she called back. Everyone was immediately bombarded with a sense of impending doom.

"Lady Kanzeon, just what are you having those boys do?" Jiroshin asked, somewhat worriedly. Then they heard the shocked shouts of officers in the hallway. Kanzeon's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, you'll see…"

Then the door swung open and Nataku and Goku came in, Goku carrying a small radio. Kanzeon smiled, while everyone else looked shocked…and somewhat mortified.

Both boy stood in the middle of the room wearing _women's_ summer kimonos. And -To everyone's horror- _cat ears_. And a matching _cat tail._

Goku had brown cat ears and tail. His hair looked as it usually did, except for his long hair was held back with a large blue ribbon. He wore a light blue kimono with little white clouds all over it, and a darker blue sash with darker, more off-white clouds on it. On his feet were simple wooden clogs and white socks. In his hands was clutched a tiny silk handbag that matched his kimono. He smiled innocently with a dark red flush spread across his cheeks.

Nataku had black cat ears and a black cat tail. His hair was down out of it's bun, and hung down his back is a ponytail held back by a large green ribbon. He wore a forest green kimono with a pattern of bright pink cherry blossoms spilling across the front around to the back, and a pink sash. Same as Goku, on his feet were simple wooden clogs and socks, and in his hands a tiny silk bag that matched his kimono. He was smiling sweetly, with a cute, modest blush staining his normally pale cheeks.

"W-Well, everyone…" Goku began.

"What do you think…" Nataku continued.

"Of their outfits?" Kanzeon finished, smiling impishly. "I helped the boys pick them out." Konzen glared bloody daggers at his aunt, being the first to get over the initial shock..

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, standing up. "THOSE ARE WO-"

"WO-nderful outfits! You both look adorable!" Botan squealed, clapping her hands together. Tenpou and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Truly the cutest I've ever seen!" Tenpou exclaimed. Kenren chuckled.

"VERY cute. Molestable even!" he said. Hiei kicked him under the table, while Tenpou and Konzen shot him a dirty look.

"ANYWAY" Kurama said loudly, before either of the boys could ask what that meant, "What will you be doing to entertain us?" Both boys grinned.

"We're gonna sing!" they both said. Goku set the radio down and turned it on.

"Nataku, you can go first!" he said. Nataku nodded, and stepped forward.

He smiled and began dancing gracefully from one foot to the other, not moving from the spot he was in. Then he took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Ohigara mo yoku gokigenyou _(It's a very good day, how do you do?)

_Shippo wo sotto futte _(Gently swinging my tail)

_Oo awate nado itashimasen yo _(I'm never hasty or the like)

_YAMATO NADESHIKO desu no _(I'm a proper Japanese girl, you see)

_Kururi kururi higasa wo kururi _(Spinning, spinning, spinning a parasol)

_SHANARI SHANARI arukimasu _(Daintily, daintily I walk)

_Nakigoe sae maybe ni NYAA NYAA _(Even my meow, I delicately meow meow)

_YAMATO NADESHIKO desu no _(I'm a proper Japanese girl, you see)

_HAJIRAU otome desu no _(I'm a modest young lady, you see)

(Nataku spins, then tilts his head to the side and smiles, then continues his dancing)

_Kururi Kururi shippo mo kururi _(Spinning, spinning, spinning my tail, as well)

_SHANARI SHANARI arukimasu _(Daintily, Daintily I walk)

_I LOVE YOU mo miyabi ni NYAA NYAA _(I LOVE YOU, I also delicately meow meow)

_YAMATO NADESHIKO desu no _(I'm a proper Japanese girl, you see)

_HAJIRAU otome desu no" _(I'm a modest young lady, you see)

Nataku grins, then bows. Botan, Kurama, Tenpou, Homura, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kenren clapped happily. Konzen and Hiei twitch violently. Kanzeon smirk mischievously. Koenma and Jiroshin clap weakly.

Goku stepped up and Nataku runs back to the radio. Goku smiles brightly and exclaims "It's MY turn now!" Then he begins to dance like Nataku, only he'd spin every few beats. He then begins to sing.

"_Kakurenbo (_Playing hide and seek,)

_Hana no kage (_In the shadow of the flowers)

_HORA shippo ga deteru wa (_Look, a tail is sticking out)

_Mitsuketa to (_I found her)

_Chikayoreba (_And when I close in)

_ARA ano ko wa utatane shite (_Oh! She's taking a nap)

_Okoru watashi PUN PUN shitara (_I get angry, and when you're mad)

_Nandaka onaka ga suita ja nai? (_Don't you feel kind of hungry?)

_SHU SHU SHU (_Puff, puff, puff)

_SHUU KURIIMU aozora ni fuwari (_Cream Puffs, floating in the blue sky)

_JANPU shite mite mo (_Even when I try jumping for them,)

_Todokanai (_I can't reach)

_Shiroi SHUU KURIIMU (_White Cream Puffs)

_Sora no kumo dakara (_Because they're clouds in the sky)

_Te wo tsunagi nagame (_Holding hands, watching them,)

_Kaerimasho" (_Let's go home)

Goku smiles, then curtsies, before turning back to Nataku. Hiei and Konzen's twitching grew worse, Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara clapped happily, Kenren dissolved into giggles, Tenpou clapped while laughing, Kanzeon laughed loudly, Jiroshin shook his head, and Koenma clapped weakly.

Then both boys stepped forward and curtsied. Then they ran over to Konzen and began tugging on his sleeves.

"Konzen! Did'ja like it? Huh? Huh?" Goku asked excitedly. Nataku nodded vigorously. Konzen scowled, shook then off, then buried his face in his hands.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" he mumbled over and over again like a mantra. Tenpou smiled and patted his lap. Goku and Nataku ran over and jumped on it, smiling up at Tenpou.

"Ten-chan, did Konzen and you like it?" Goku asked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, did'ja?" Nataku asked excitedly. Tenpou smiled at both boys.

"Yes, Konzen and I enjoyed it very much. You two are so cute!" he said. Then Goku whispered something to Nataku and he nodded then they jumped off Tenpou and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked. Nataku turned to him.

"To change clothes! I like this kimono and all, but it's really breezy, and since I'm not wearing pants, I'm getting a draft bet-"

"NATAKU!" Goku shrieked, blushing and pulling his friend from the room. Kurama blushed, then turned back to the table. Konzen sat up and glared at Kanzeon, and Kanzeon was trying to look innocent. Homura had gone back to listening to a shaky Botan about life after death, Kurama went back to smiling at Tenpou and Tenpou smiling back, Yusuke and Kuwabara talked to each other, and Kenren went back to bugging Hiei.

"Now, as I was saying before…" Kanzeon started, looking at Kurama, "I'd love to see that demon form of yours…" Kurama winced.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, please, why would you want to see that?" Kurama begged. Kanzeon smiled.

"I just want to check something, honey, I'm not interested in your body so stop acting like I'll rape you!" Kurama turned as red as his hair, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kenren, Botan, Homura, and Tenpou had to stifle laughs. Kurama sighed, then stood up.

"If that's truly what you want, then I cannot say no to her grace the Merciful Goddess, now can I?" he said forlornly. He concentrated, and was about to transform when…

"KOOOOOONZEEEEEEN!!!" Goku shrieked, bursting through the door, startling him out of his concentration. Konzen's face hit the table in surprise, and he shot out of his chair cursing loudly.

Nataku, who had followed Goku into the room and actually understood what those words meant, turned beet red. Goku sweat dropped.

"Konzen, why you speak in a foreign language?" he asked innocently. Nataku sweat dropped, about to say something, but didn't. Konzen ignored the question like he usually did then shouted at him.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU STUPID CHIMP!!" he yelled. Goku pouted.

"I'm sorry, Konzen…I just wanted to be with you…" he mumbled. Konzen rolled his eyes, but sat down and patted him lap.

"Come. Now." he said. Goku grinned and ran over and jumped on Konzen's lap. Nataku shrieked happily and joined him. They both shuffled about on his lap until they were comfortable, then rested their heads against his chest. Konzen sighed and rubbed his forehead. Kanzeon smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get nowhere fast with these two, so meeting adorned until tomorrow. You'll all be staying the night, of course." she said. Koenma nodded.

"We'd be honored, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama." he said. She grinned.

"Okay! Jiroshin, rooms." she said. Jiroshin nodded, then led the others out of the room.

Goku///LineBreak\\\Nataku

"Wow, this place is AWSOME!" Yusuke shouted, jumping on his bed. There came a soft chuckle from behind him, and he spun around and almost fell off the bed. "WHOA!! Goku, don't do that!" he exclaimed to his little intruder. Kuwabara and Kurama laughed (Kuwabara laughed like and idiot, Kurama chuckled slightly) at him. Yusuke pouted, then turned to Goku. Said boy smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like this room and the bed, since it's mine and all." he said. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Oh! This is your-Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get up…" Yusuke babbled, blushing. Goku smiled.

"No need, I'll just sleep with Konzen while you're here." he said. Then he smiled widely, twisting a lock of hair in his fingers. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, so I probably would have slept in Konzen's bed anyway! Nightmares are scary when you're all alone, right?" Yusuke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but where does Konzen sleep if you're in his bed?" he asked. Goku blinked, then gave him a strange look.

"In his bed of course, silly, where else would he sleep?" he asked innocently. Kurama, whom was standing beside Hiei next to the window, blinked in confusion.

"You mean Konzen let's you sleep in the same bed as him?" he asked bewilderingly.

"Yup! I sleep with Konzen whenever I'm scared, or lonely, or just want to sleep with Konzen, or cold." he said. The door opened, but no one noticed, as they were all wondering what potion Tenpou must have poured in Konzen's tea to let Goku sleep in his bed for such silly reasons. Konzen, after all, didn't seem very fatherly…or brotherly…or nice in any way, shape, or form.

"Goku, I'm not trying to be mean, but Konzen doesn't seem that nice to you, so why would he do anything comforting like that?" Kuwabara asked. The person who opened the door chuckled, drawing attention to himself. Kurama blushed.

"O-Oh, Tenpou-san, we-" he began, trying to explain the conversation. Tenpou held up a hand.

"No need. Indeed, Konzen does seem somewhat cold, doesn't he?" he asked amusedly. Goku looked confused.

"Ten-chan, what you mean? Konzen is nice, he's my sun!" he said. Tenpou smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes, Goku. Will you go get some extra sheets and pillows from the linen closet? I'm here to roll out cots, but I have forgotten those items." he said. Goku grinned and nodded, instantly forgetting the previous conversation.

"Ok Ten-chan!" he exclaimed, running from the room. After he was gone, Tenpou turned back to the embarrassed detectives.

"Now now, it's quite alright. Konzen comes off as rude and cruel to young Goku, but I promise, Konzen cares for Goku very much. He just shows it in his own special way. And Goku knows that." he said. Kurama and the others nodded. Tenpou smiled wider and held up a few cots. "Now will you help me with these?" he asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and helped Tenpou set up the cots.

Goku///Line Break\\\Nataku

Later that day, Nataku and Goku were playing with Kurama and the others, while Koenma and Botan spoke with Kanzeon. Konzen and Tenpou sat talking quietly in the corner, when everyone heard Kenren's voice through the door. He was speaking loudly so they could hear.

"Of course I don't know were Prince Nataku is! Why are you asking me?" he said loudly. Nataku and Goku's eyes widened. Goku looked at Nataku worriedly, then walked over and gave him a big hug. Nataku, looking upset, hugged him back tightly. Yusuke was confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Nataku and Goku looked at him forlornly.

"I'm not supposed to be friends with Goku…" Nataku said quietly. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked at him questioningly.

"Why?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why can't you?!" Goku looked down shamefully.

"It's all my fault…" he said shakily, voice breaking. Nataku spun around to him.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault, it's my father's! He should not have done what he did…" he said, trailing off. Then he looked seriously at Goku. "It's also my fault. If I'd been a little stronger…I could have done something to prevent that incident." Goku shook his head and clung to Nataku's chest. Nataku held him there, head leaning against Goku's.

Konzen and Tenpou frowned along with the detectives, then looked to the door when Kenren spoke again.

"Just because I happen to care whether the brat dies or not, doesn't mean I know where he is! … Sure, if you want, you can **come in and speak to Konzen**. I'm sure he doesn't know where he is either." he said, accenting the warning parts of his sentence. Nataku sighed and pushed Goku off him.

"I have to go, before the guards find me with you…" Goku's facial expression twisted into one of pure despair.

"Nataku…when do you think I'll see you again?" he asked. Nataku shook his head.

"I don't know…I'll miss you, Goku." he said. Then he headed for the window.

"I'll miss you too, Nataku…" Goku mumbled, eyes watering. Nataku nodded and jumped out the window. Goku wiped his unshed tears from his eyes, and ran over to climb into Konzen's arms. Konzen held him, glaring at the door. Tenpou walked over to were the detectives were and crossed his arms, plastering a very fake smile over his face.

Kenren then walked in, followed by 4 guards. Kenren immediately strode over to the center of the room and gestured about.

"There. Do you see any wayward mistreated puppet prince here? No. So I suggest you look for your hired assassin elsewhere. Now." he snapped. Obviously, by the disgruntled look on his face, the guards had been really bugging him. One guards glared at him.

"And I suggest you watch your tongue, before you find yourself incarcerated once again, _General_ Kenren." he said. Konzen's expression turned livid, and he stood up, setting Goku down on the bed.

"You wanna know what I suggest?!" he shouted angrily. The guards turned to him startled, and frightened. Gods as high up as Konzen had the power to banish you if you crossed them. "I suggest you GET OUT!" The guards bowed shakily, then turned tail and ran out of the room, shouting apologizes over their shoulders. Konzen smirked, before flipping his blond locks over one shoulder and turning to Goku.

"Chimp, you go to sleep. Tenpou, Kenren, get out. Detectives, go to sleep." he snapped. Then Koenma and Botan walked in. Konzen glared at them. "You. Prince something-or-other. Go to sleep. You, bubble lady, go with Tenpou. He's the least likely to rape you while you sleep."

Botan turned pale, and Tenpou shook his head.

"Konzen, Konzen…" he muttered, leading the shaken Botan from the room. Koenma pouted.

"But it's not even my bed-time yet!" he whined. Konzen glared bloody murder at him.

"YOU THINK I CARE?! SLEEP OR DIE DAMNIT!!! I'M IN A FOUL MOOD RIGHT NOW!!!" he bellowed. Koenma made a small squeak of terror, before diving behind Yusuke, who gave Konzen a thumbs-up. Konzen rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. "Come, Goku." Goku nodded happily, apparently having got over Nataku's departure.

Though tears still lingered in the corner's of his bright golden eyes.

Goku///Line Break\\\Nataku

"It sucks!" Yusuke complained. Kurama frowned disapprovingly at Yusuke, who lay beside him on a cot.

"I happen to think these are very comfortable cot's, Yusuke. Be grateful you got one at all." he said, referring to Hiei, sleeping on the windowsill. Red eyes cracked open and glared at the fox.

"Don't pity me fox, I chose not to sleep on those things!" he snapped. Kurama pouted at him, and Yusuke sighed. Koenma peered at him from off the bed.

"Don't be a sore looser Yusuke!" he taunted, still lording it over Yusuke that he had won the game of rock-paper-scissors for the bed. Yusuke glared at him.

"Oh come on! You know that's not what I was talking about! I was talking about Goku and Nataku not being allowed to see each other!" he said. Kurama looked at him and sighed. Kuwabara gave a loud snore from the other side of the room, and Hiei shot him a glare.

"I know it's bad, Yusuke. But we don't really know the whole story…" he said. "It's probably-"

"For the best?! It's 'For the best' to make those two boys suffer like that?! Did you see Goku's face? Or Nataku's? Tell me, did that look 'For the best' to you?!" Yusuke shouted, sitting up. Kurama shushed him, then turned to Konzen's door to make sure they didn't wake up the irate god.

"No, Yusuke," he said, turning back to the detective. "I don't think it's for the best. I was saying 'It's probably something very complicated that we shouldn't get involved it.' Because I know that's what you were implying Yusuke." Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah…but…I wonder what it was about…" he muttered. Suddenly there was a terrible shout from Konzen's room, then a loud thud and a string of choice curses. The detectives(Minus Kuwabara) were on their feet instantly. Koenma hid behind the bed as Kurama ran forward and threw open the door, allowing the three to runs inside.

Konzen lat sprawled on the floor, tangled in his lilac sheets cussing up a storm, while Goku lay motionless a few feet away. Finally breaking free of the 'Damned cursed shitty sheets' he practically flew over to were Goku was and scooped him up and cradled him against his chest.

"Shush shush, I'm here, I'll never leave you. Calm down, it's all over…" Konzen whispered softly to him. "I'm here…always here…" Yusuke and Kurama blushed, while Hiei crossed his eyes and looked away - trying to hide his own slight blush. A soft whimpering came from Goku, breaking the detectives of their embarrassment, as a small hand grabbed hold of Konzen's hair.

"My sun…don't leave me in the dark…not…all…alone…" he whimpered. Konzen looked troubled for a moment, before turning and carrying the boy over to his bed and sitting down.

By this time he noticed the others, glaring slightly at them and motioning for them to close the door. Yusuke did so, and he walked a little further in the room, followed by Kurama and Hiei. Konzen glared at him again, but quickly shifted his attention to Goku went he whimpered pitifully. He sighed deeply and, rocking him gently in his arms, began to murmur a soft lullaby in his ears. When he was done, he lay the now-sleeping peacefully boy on the bed and stalked over to the door and into Goku's room. The detectives followed, minds still reeling from the affectionate display from this seemingly cold-hearted god.

When they were all in the room, Konzen whirled to face them angrily.

"Do you know anything about privacy?!" he snapped in a harsh whisper. Yusuke scowled.

"We heard the thud and figured you were trying to murder poor little Goku, so we came running. After all, we figured we were the only one's to care about his well-being and all." he said. Konzen glared at him darkly, then punched him in the gut. Yusuke, shocked by this sudden attack, slid to the floor holding his stomach.

"O-Ow…" he groaned. Konzen glared down at him coldly.

"Don't _ever_ say that I don't care about that brat! I care more than some idiot who just met him and thinks he knows him. I _love_ him! He's like a fricken brother to me, and I won't let you say I don't care about him!" he snapped. Yusuke winced and looked up at him.

"…A-alright…you've got pretty good right hook for a girly boy with femmy face and curvy woman's body." he said weakly. Konzen glared at him, but smirked slightly. He knew a half-assed apology when he heard one.

"I do not have a femmy face!" he snapped, kicking Yusuke lightly. Yusuke grinned, and Kurama turned to Konzen.

"Excuse me…but, if you don't mind, could you tell us what happened to Goku that made it so Nataku could be with him?" he asked softly. Konzen's face hardened with anger. Kurama was afraid he'd leave, when he walked over and sat on Goku's bed. Koenma scrambled from behind it and over to Yusuke. Konzen took a deep breath, before speaking.

"The incident was partly my fault. I should have known to keep my door shut all the way when I'm talking with Tenpou. If I had, maybe Goku wouldn't have heard…" he said quietly. The door to the room opened slowly and Kenren and Tenpou walked in. Konzen glared at them. Kenren shrugged.

"We heard the crash. Anyway, you can't take all the blame. If I hadn't spoken up against the emperor about the way they treated Nataku, I wouldn't have been incarcerated, and Tenpou never would have gotten angry at Li Touten - Nataku's father - and I never would have sent Goku after him, Goku never would have hit Li Touten out of protection of Tenpou, and he'd have never made him his enemy." he said, spitting out Li Touten's name like a disgusting taste in his mouth. Tenpou nodded.

"And I probably should have chosen my words better. Then maybe Goku wouldn't have understood what I said when I told Konzen that Nataku might kill Goku."

Goku///Line Break\\\Nataku

Kat: CLIFFIE!!!!

Ame: DAMN YOU! I was really getting into it, too…

Kat: ANYWAY, review please?

Ame: Yeah, review. Or she'll complain about how I didn't review, and I'll get a headache.

Kat: (Pout) BTW, I need a vote. Should this story be NatakuGoku(Which i love) or SanzoGoku(Which i also love, but I love Nataku more in this current moment in time) Please vote!


End file.
